


小锡兵

by icebreakerftw



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academia, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Fandom Politics, M/M, Mentions of Non-Consensual Body Modification, Mentions of PTSD, Meta, POV Outsider, Social Media, mentions of canon-typical violence, mentions of torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebreakerftw/pseuds/icebreakerftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Everett在他2009年出版的，关于美国队长漫画、战争摄影和美国政治宣传的书中，这样宣称：“并没有证据能证明战争时期出版的漫画，或者Rogers与嚎叫突击队一起行动的那段时间内所拍摄的照片，可以作为对Rogers和Barnes的关系作出酷儿式解读的基础。但更重要的是，没有证据能证明这段关系本身是存在的，因此，这些酷儿解读不仅错误，更是有诽谤之意。”（197页）</em>
</p><p> <span class="small">[出自：Lynn E. Anderson，<em>美国队长：面具背后，Steve Rogers与当代英雄叙事</em>（纽约：Palgrave Macmillan出版社，2012），242页]</span></p><p>学术界和互联网面对Steve死而复生以及纽约之战的反应。</p>
            </blockquote>





	小锡兵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tin soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758087) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



> 考虑到可能有人对这些网站的界面/格式不熟悉，我在每个网站第一次出现的时候注了一下网址。  
> 感谢[yuki812](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812)又快又好的校对！

 

[出自：Lynn E. Anderson， _美国队长：面具背后，Steve Rogers与当代英雄叙事_ （纽约：Palgrave Macmillan出版社，2012），241-243页]

**第四章  
** **压抑年代：Steve Rogers，James Barnes及同性社交** （注1） **欲望叙事**

尽管过去在学术研究或者单纯传记性质的撰写中，Rogers与他最可靠的童年好友，James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes之间的关系受到了大量关注，但学术界以及公众在一定程度上不愿考虑这样一种可能性，就是他们的关系在性质上跨越了两个界限：友情，以及当时的社会习俗。将Steve Rogers——美国队长，在作为国家偶像重生后成为美国二战政治宣传之中最根本的极端民族主义象征——放入酷儿（注2）叙事的角度来研究，对某些批评家和学者来说是极其不专业，甚至可鄙的。Everett在他2009年出版的，关于美国队长漫画、战争摄影和美国政治宣传的书中，这样宣称：“并没有证据能证明战争时期出版的漫画，或者Rogers与嚎叫突击队一起行动的那段时间内所拍摄的照片，可以作为对Rogers和Barnes的关系作出酷儿式解读的基础。但更重要的是，没有证据能证明这段关系本身是存在的，因此，这些酷儿解读不仅错误，更是有诽谤之意。”（197页）与此同时，Miller，出于同样的角度，把这些解读称作“没有任何事实依据，而且公然无视所有指向相反事实的证据”（《一个偶像的诞生》，294页）。

[…]

大众不愿接受Rogers和Barnes在战前和战争期间也许曾经是情人（或者至少有过浪漫关系）的可能性，这似乎是因为他们近乎不顾一切地坚信着某些概念，而这些概念就扎根在男性气概与战争叙事的主流模式当中。因此，对这样一段关系本身的颠覆不仅损害了美国队长的公众形象——在他早期出现在USO（美国劳军联合组织）巡演中的时候被谨慎地塑造和控制过的形象（Willingham，53页）——而且还，以他那个时代的社会观念来说，让他的男性气概受到了质疑，而这种男性气概正是从Steve Rogers到美国队长的转变中被强调的中心特质。那么，假如美国队长出现在酷儿群体的范围之内，在和他同时代的人的心目中，所谓超男性化（注3）、异性恋主流化（注4）的美国军队这个概念就已经被永久地玷污了，其中的某一部分变得永远不可挽回，毁坏得无法修复，就像它最著名的标志人物——美国队长自身——一样，被阉割/夺去了男性气质。 

 

·

 

（livejournal.com）

 

fight the land ( **fighttheland** ) 在  **cap_news** 中写道：

** 美国队长：面具背后 **

**啊啊啊大伙儿你们看了关于队长那本新书没有我的妈呀太赞了啊啊啊啊。**

好了，粗体字时间结束。但是说真的啊这书真是赞死了而且终于， **终于** ，有本书没在“某件事”上打马虎眼或者直接说我们是一帮过度解读的神经病了。顺便，miller和everett都去死吧，因为他们在评论里狂喷这本书，我想咱们都知道为啥。

不过讲真，这书里的资料用得真好，我内心里那个历史系学生开心死了。还有卧槽啊她哪里找到那些画的，我觉得应该没被公开过吧？还是我错过什么了？是出自某个私人收藏的吗？是最近才发现的吗？告诉我，我要知道啊啊啊啊，因为这样那样的原因。

还有 **感谢他妈的老天爷终于** 有个人没有在那么强有力的反面证据面前还“ **啦啦啦啦啦你说什么队长太直了我听不到** ”了。

标签：媒介：书，人物：james barnes，人物：steve rogers

——————————————————

227条评论

 **howlingcommando15** 回复道：  
这居然是同行评审（注5）过的出版物，怎么可能啊？我都不知道原来这作者是个tumblr放出来的秀逗真人粉（注6）呢。不害臊，恶心。

 **thegreendot** 回复道：  
行，好吧，就因为这本书和你（偏执的）观点相左，它就没有学术价值了？我知道你就爱在这个群组里钓鱼，但是说真的，这也太好笑了。而且如果你真认为队长会因为有人暗示他不是直的（就算是她在这件事上大错特错，顺便我可不觉得她说错了）就生气的话，再想想。你都没在看新闻吗？他上次上电视的时候，Fox News（注7）可是出洋相 **出大发** 了。Jon Stewart（注8）笑尿了整整一星期。

 **fighttheland** 回复道：  
行行行哥们你说什么就是什么。你们这帮人干嘛不回reddit（注9）去呢。

展开 **57条评论**

 **lyanna-stark** 回复道：  
我觉得那些画是新的。他们应该是最近才找到的，然后不确定是不是真迹，所以需要先验证验证？不知道，我想他们去咨询了Peggy Carter，但是她现在记性已经不是那么好了，所以他们还想复核一下，我猜是？不管怎样，艾玛。怪不得队长要把它们藏起来。我只好奇Barnes是不是知道。因为我想所有人可以一致同意（好吧，也许不是所有人，但至少是那些有一点点常识以及阅读理解能力的人）队长对Bucky真是一往情深，但是我们也知道Barnes在战争前追了不少姑娘。我是说，显然那可能是用来掩饰啦之类的，但我也不知道。总之，我想她是抓到了点子上，然后Miller和Everett可以滚他们的蛋了，因为他们那共和党号角要是吹得再响一点儿，都他妈能赶上个雾角乐团了。

 

·

 

（tumblr.com）

 

 **rogersthat**  转载自  **ifinditkindafunny**

> 如果你真认为steve rogers会反对社会福利+支持付费教育，那你特么一定是脑子被门夹过，搞毛啊？？？？？

#steve rogers #美国队长 #讲真

 

**ifinditkindafunny**

> 你们根本无法想象我因为那个steve rogers和福利的po被掐成啥样了天啊我要不行了

#私人 #让喷子喷去吧（注10）

 

·

 

pixel of green ( **always_angry** ) 在  **cap_news**  中写道：

** 美国队长迷你剧 **

**确认了。**

HBO要出一部新的美国队长迷你剧。《杀戮一代》的那人来编剧+制片，所以还是有希望会不错的，也许我们不会被超多的斯皮尔伯格风格庄严爱国主题给噎死。不过暂时还没有选角的消息。有啥想法？

_ [出处] _

标签：媒介：电视，人物：steve rogers

——————————————————

154条评论

 **jokersmom** 回复道：  
 **但他们要怎么处理那些夺眼球的性感画面** （注11） **啊？**

 **farrah_s** 回复道：  
队长，你得把裤子脱了。因为这样那样的原因。还有上衣。（不过说真的我笑死了啦）

展开 **12条评论**

 **hitmanactual** 回复道：  
让Skarsgard和Simon一起回归怎么样？（注12）

 **raypersonjr** 回复道：  
 **对对，然后STARK SANDS可以演BUCKY BARNES。我直到刚才都从没发现我想要这个，但是老天啊我太想要了。**

 **captainbromance** 回复道：  
但四哥不是正在真爱如血里搞sookie么？他应该会不错，不过日程可能对不上吧，我也不知道。（或者他们可以走rudy reyes那条路呀（注13），队长可以演他自己。反正他也有演戏背景lol）

 **daisies-s** 回复道：  
那啥，我不是很看好Skarsgard演队长啦。他给人一种有点坏的感觉，不够健康向上。就，我很喜欢他的片子啊什么的，但是他没散发着那种“健壮纯朴美国招贴画”的气息。

 **blueskies** 回复道：  
+1

 

·

 

**frecklygal**

> 那个，你们知道我早晨上班之前有时候会去跑步吧？然后你们也知道我几年前韧带撕裂了一次而且它现在偶尔还会发作吧？猜猜今天怎么了。 **那玩意儿又特么撕裂了** 。疼得那叫一个头晕眼花啊。所以我当时就一瘸一拐地走到最近的长椅旁边，让自己不要大哭然后超惨地失败了，因为真是 **太他妈疼了** ，然后等我爬到椅子那边，努力不要因为疼痛而呕吐起来的时候，我简直想缩成一团死在那儿算了，因为我基本每次都那样（我对疼痛的承受度很低好吗）。
> 
> 接着， **不骗你** ， _ **他妈的美国队长**_ ，穿着全世界最紧的T恤，跑过来，问我需不需要帮助，他要不要帮我叫出租车，或者叫救护车之类的，在那个时候我就想，哈哈哈，完了，我已经完了，我出现幻觉了，大概马上就要挂了，来接我吧上帝，我准备好了。但是不不不，结果是我没出现幻觉，Steve Rogers只是每天早上都随意地在华盛顿慢跑，像没事人儿似的，“哦不用介意我啦我只是在这儿四处当当美国队长没事没事”。我了个大槽的耶稣基督啊。
> 
> 于是这个故事就是讲我如何废了一个膝盖，然后美国队长过来确认我有没有事，帮我叫了一辆车，付了车钱，还给了司机巨多小费以确保他会送我进急诊室。 **STEVE你大爷的ROGERS，乡亲父老们。你本命行吗** （注14）。

#艾玛我内心还在尖叫 #steve rogers #美国队长

 

**frecklygal**

> **pouringrainbows** 说：
> 
> 嘿你应该去lj上那个spot_your_cap的群组看看，他们都把你这种故事po在那边，就说一声，那里超超赞的
> 
>   
>  妈呀谢谢，我都不知道有这么个地方！马上就去看！

#提问 #pouringrainbows

 

·

 

what ails you ( **fisherkings** ) 在  **spot_your_cap**  中写道：

那啥大家，提前警告一下，这篇还是比较严肃的。你们都知道我跟大家一样喜欢看见有人扑到队长，而且这个群组现在真的是整个网络上最正能量的地方之一，因为在这里最重要的就是人与人之间的互动，还有让大家知道英雄们其实真的就像我们一样，也会出去买快餐什么的，而咱们的烂摊子生活里太需要这些了，尤其是在纽约那件事之后。

可是，另一方面，我有时候也会思考起来，你们懂么？关于责任心，还有社交媒体扮演的角色以及影响力，他们有时候能起到好的作用，但另外一些时候就不能。以及我们应该怎么做。因为在队长排星巴克的队时跟他拍张照发到Instagram上去是一回事，但如果，我不知道，破坏了一次卧底任务的话，就是另外一回事了——而且这很有可能发生啊，不是随便说说的，因为真的只需要一张照片或者一条评论就能造成那种后果，是吧？还有那些推特啦，tumblr上的po啦，这里的帖子或者网上其他地方的啦，这些东西理论上都可能会让队长（在这个情况下，也包括其他的复仇者成员们）更容易被攻击，所以站在这个位置其实感觉也挺不好的——你看上去无伤大雅的行为也许不知不觉之中就导致了很可怕的后果。

更别提个人隐私和隐私权的问题，就因为有些人是公众人物（队长基本已经是公众人物的极限了）并没给其他人权利去窥探他们的私人生活，已经有狗仔负责这部分了。我知道这个群组在设立以及遵守规则这方面做得很好，但咱们知道并不是所有人都这样。而且咱们也确凿地知道队长处理这些事情的时候总是态度超级好，因为他就是那样的人，但是咱们也得记住每个人都有忍耐极限的，我每次想到我们也许已经越界了的时候就感觉非常不舒服。

所以我猜我就是想知道，你们对这件事怎么看，你们觉得咱们作为一个群组（圈子？）应该怎么继续前进，因为我觉得这么个讨论还是很重要的，咱们应该来谈一谈，特别是考虑到粉丝圈子和现实世界在社交媒体平台上交织得这么紧密——既然现在复仇者联盟有个官方Instagram账号了，他们其中有的人甚至用推特，我觉得咱们真的应该注意一些底线，因为他们可不是普通的明星，咱们不能忘记这一点。我是说，如果我们挑了个很烂的时机拍了一张Rihanna还是谁的照片，他们大概会（可以理解地）很生气，但这种侵犯隐私的方式并不会造成直接威胁。但有些情况不同，有些人会参与特殊行动，关于他们的一切都是机密信息，我们真的得采取不同的、更谨慎点的处理方式。就像我刚才说过的，我们特么的应该有点基本的礼貌，不要在人家明显不想被打扰的时候侵犯他们的隐私。我就是在说你，lj用户 **havanass** 。哦等等，对啦，我们已经把你拉黑了。（看，这就是我爱这个群组的原因。我们不会容忍这种破事。）

好了，于是呢？想法？评论？

编辑：还有一件事（倒不是针对这个群组，而是说一般的网上其他人）——我知道你们有些人真的很好奇Lynn Anderson说得对不对，但看在你大爷的份上，别就上去 _问他是不是跟他最好的朋友搞过_ 。逼人家出柜或者对此撒谎太恶心了，而且他屁都不欠你们的。（碎碎念

标签：分析，steve rogers

——————————————————

72条评论

 **thegreendot** 回复道：  
是啊，我有时候也会想这个。我觉得你说得很有道理，这个圈子（我想咱们可以自称圈子了，有那么多同人文了都）总有一天要正视这个问题，毕竟这样的讨论 **的确** 很有必要，而早点总比晚点好，尤其是看在现在，自从纽约那次之后的局势上。不过也能看出作为一个群组咱们表现得还是挺好的，因为至少有人会 **提出** 这些问题，这就体现出我们至少比 **某些** 圈子要有自知之明（我不会指名道姓的，但我觉得咱们都知道我在说哪家（咳嗽））。

隐私那方面，你说得也很对。不管是什么，一开始都只是好玩，但在有人越界之后就不好玩了，而我觉得这界限 **已经被越过去了** 。很多次。而且，那啥，这么说可能有点奇怪又多管闲事，但我觉得队长看上去真的不是特别开心，尤其是在某些偷拍照里面，我是一个人吗？我注意到这件事已经有一阵了，我猜这就是为什么隐私相关的问题让我特别介意吧。就，有的人就是不明白他不是什么该死的吉祥物，他不是什么该死的宣传噱头， **他真的参过** 战，他失去了很多人，而且很可能在经历PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）。很明显他比较想一个人待着，这种时候不需要你们去骚扰他。

提都别跟我提那些拿着Anderson的书去问他的人（即使我也觉得她对他和Barnes之间关系的推测是对的）。 **就。为什么啊。为什么你们会觉得那是好主意。为什么。**

 **fisherkings** 回复道：  
我的天，太谢谢你这条评论了，Vee。你是这个群体里（我们这整个大群体，不只是这一个lj群组）那些理性之声的其中一员，你回复我的帖子对我来说意义太深重了，你都无法想象。

在社交媒体和侵犯隐私这两个方面我没有什么可补充的了，但你提到队长看上去不开心这件事，在我看来一点都没错。我也注意到了，而且真说不上惊讶。你好好想想，对咱们来说，二战在七十多年前就结束了，但对他来说才过了多久，一年？连一年都没有？所以我猜有很多伤痛都还没来得及愈合，而且我也不觉得他身陷于这个超级奇异的状况中会有帮助。有些人就是要对这件事表现得这么恶心。恶。

我完全不知道该怎么说那些一本正经跑去问他是不是跟他 _已经去世的_ 好友搞在一起过的人。我同意Anderson _可能_ 至少说得部分正确（显然咱们只能猜测他们之间是不是真的有过肉体关系），但这显然是个他比较想避开的话题，而我才不在乎这只是现在的状况还是会持续到永远，因为，就像我说过的，他 _屁_ 都不欠任何人的。反过来说，我们可欠他不少。最重要的是，我们欠他 _尊重_ 。但有的人就是不明白。

 **barnes-and-rogers** 回复道：  
对啊，记得[这张照片](https://38.media.tumblr.com/63c98b56c861e8ef02a36e0ee9b4e752/tumblr_n77f6iSr6P1qlq2m3o2_r1_500.png)吗？有个八卦专栏还写了篇文章说队长也许“不宜执行任务”还是其他的什么狗屁，因为他大概“太抑郁以及/或者精神状态不稳定”了？天爷啊。还有，每日号角报快去死啦。

展开 **32条评论**

 

·

 

（archiveofourown.org）

 

[James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/James%20%22Bucky%22%20Barnes*s*Steve%20Rogers/works)条目下25704件作品中的1 - 20件

 

·

 

[出自：Lynn E. Anderson， _美国队长：面具背后，Steve Rogers与当代英雄叙事_ （纽约：Palgrave Macmillan出版社，2012），250-252页]

因此，一个普遍的观点是，对他们之间关系的酷儿解读建立在对当代同性社交关系的性质的基本性误解上，而且对性身份的解读有着年代性错误。但是，这种立场忽略了多个重要的因素。

虽然确凿无疑，在我们这个时代，一旦两个男性之间极度亲密的关系回避了大男子主义中所谓“真正的男人的友情”的概念，而去追求心灵上的——在很多情况下也同时是身体上的——亲密接触，他们必定会被用怀疑的眼光看待，但这并不能说明在Rogers的时代，一切此类亲密关系都完全是纯精神上的，且只是在遵守当时同性社交的规则。正相反，近期研究显示，许多二十世纪30和40年代的同性伴侣借助大众对于男性亲密关系的普遍观念以及对某些特定亲密接触的接受（即使非常有限），用来隐藏他们之间关系的真实性质（Fawcett，187页），而这样的做法在如今很可能无法经受住检验，鉴于当今社会有一种倾向——将男性之间任何形式的，不同于范围极端狭窄的主流社会规范的强烈亲密之情视为可疑以及带有潜在的酷儿性质。但是，我们也要记住，即使那个时代的男人在男性亲密接触的表现这方面在被赋予了种种自由，同性社交在鼓励男性间亲密友谊以及与其联动的对女性的驱逐时，也同时带着强烈的潜在恐同及厌女倾向，而与Rogers同时代的人在参与同性关系或性行为的同时也必须回应这些规范，以维持他们异性恋取向的假象。这样在同性社交环境下表明自身异性恋欲望的例子可能包括对更加公开自己同志身份的男性——或者由于所谓阴柔的表现而被认为是同志的男性——施以暴力，以及时常暗示对缺席的女性的欲望，即使这些女性是必须被从同性社交发展关系的经历中驱逐出去的。

此外，社会阶级的因素也在对同性社交社会化的性质的讨论中扮演了一个重要角色——Rogers和Barnes所属的工人阶级在被许可的同性社交行为上有着远更为严格的规定，特别是相比起上层甚至上层中产阶级，以及，最显著地，知识分子阶级。

[…]

因此，要求铁板钉钉的证据来证明Rogers和Barnes之间的关系，等于是完全忽视了他们在成长过程中身处的压迫性环境，以及他们在美国战争政治宣传中扮演的角色。非常明显的一点是，在二战期间出版的漫画中，Bucky变成了美国队长年轻的助手，而非毕生好友以及——我们可以从多个渠道推测出——Steve Rogers生命中最重要的人。Michelle Mbatha在《剖析少年助手》中主张道，“Barnes从搭档到助手的身份转换标志着Barnes和Rogers的关系变成了导师和学生，从而有效地阻止了对这段关系任何可能的‘令人厌恶’的解读。”（121页）在这种强调远比原先突出的年龄差距的互动中，确实没有空间可以提供任何酷儿假设或者类似当时电影作品中随处可见的潜台词，这种互动示意着可被惩罚的，“禁忌的”行为，不被审查制度所允许（参见：《赛璐路壁橱》，1995年）。于是，随着Bucky成为美国队长的少年助手，他也在象征意义上被阉割了，从而有效地被塑造成一个无性的形象，避免了任何把他们之间的关系理解为酷儿的可能性。

不仅如此，人们坚持用异性恋主流化且极端排他的方式来解读Roger与Barnes和Carter两人分别的关系，无论是在漫画还是传记中，这种坚持是因为他们需要重新加强美国政治宣传创造的那个形象，而这个形象使得美国队长同时反映了美国本质上极端民族主义的外交政策，宣传了美式男性气概这个虚假的概念，以及维护了普通美国人健康正派的形象。因此——鉴于在Rogers的时代，同志在主流话语中最广为人知的形象是堕落、反社会的异常人士（Crooks，43页），而且外貌通常极度女性化——官方当局很难将这种形象与Rogers的新角色、他超人的体能以及传统的英俊外表联系起来。那么，出于这个原因，在掌控新一代美国偶像的官方叙事的掌权者眼中，美国队长不可能与酷儿身份有任何联系，即使有确切证据指向相反论点。于是，他们行之有效地凭空创造了纯异性恋的Steve Rogers。

 

·

 

somewhere over the rainbow ( **blueskies** ) 在 **superheroes_daily** 中写道：

** PEGGY CARTER NETFLIX迷你剧 **

_ [出处] _

_距离第一次把Peggy Carter这个角色搬上大银幕的（失败）企图十多年之后，电视业界准备再次一搏。_

_作为2000年那部电影——在其中Milla Jovovich被非常错误地选来饰演有名无实的特工Carter——的后继者，Netflix宣布他们在制作一部十集的迷你剧，剧集将会着重描绘Carter在SSR（战略科学后备军）逐步晋升的过程，以及她随后在重生计划（注15）中的作用。_

_这部剧集的名字只是简单的《Carter》，将由Romola Garai（《时时刻刻》）出演Peggy Carter——许多粉丝对这个消息表示欢迎，他们松了口气，甚至还带有可观的热情——但对她的Steve Rogers的搜寻还在继续，加上定于明年四月播出的HBO改编版，关于这两部剧集已经有许多猜测，有些评论家称之为“双队长之战”。目前传言中的选角包括Armie Hammer（《社交网络》）和Garrett Hedlund（《创：战记》）以及Ryan McPartlin（《胡佛传》）。_

_剧集目前正在开发中，定于明年夏季播出，虽然眼下Netflix只计划拍摄十集，但如果这部剧集获得足够好的反响，不排除它会被续订第二季的可能性。_

**我不敢相信我的眼睛。他们找了个真的英国人来演PEGGY CARTER。欢呼吧。**

还有，卧槽他们可是来真的啊。他们真是毫无保留地把刚解冻的队长当金矿挖呢。而且你知道吗？我对此没什么意见，因为也许我们终于能看到Peggy Carter应得的那部电影（电视剧，随便怎样）了。不是什么Jovovich和Pitt那种破玩意。（我好奇队长有没有看了那一部然后流下绝望的眼泪）不过说真的。Peggy Carter电视剧。（绕着屋子跳胜利之舞

而且我真的，真的超爱Ryan McPartlin演队长这个主意。

（如果你还关注了 **peggycarter** ， **peggycarter_news** 或者 **carter_land** 的话，抱歉我发了这么多遍。我太兴奋了。）

标签：peggy carter，steve rogers，电视

——————————————————

237条评论

 **thegreendot** 回复道：  
天啊我要哭了。这个很有希望能变得超赞的。别搞砸了，Netflix。

我跟人说Romola应该演Peggy说了好久，所以我觉得这相当于被官方认证了。而且我也很喜欢McPartlin演队长的想法。他还没大牌到会拒掉这个角色（而且，面对现实吧，小银幕就是新的大银幕，就算是一线明星也开始集体进军电视界了），而且他很有戏。还有个好下巴。 **不过ROMOLA。ROMOLA演PEGGY。太谢谢你了老天。**

唯一让我难过的就是Peggy Carter也许撑不到能看到它的那一天了，就算她那时还活着，大概也记不得看过它 :((( 真的，实在太让人心碎了，就这么听说她的身体在这几个月期间恶化得这么快，她是这么多人的偶像，我无法想象有一天她就会……不在了。于是现在我让自己更难过了。靠。

 **avalanche_** 回复道：  
哇塞，这肯定会惨不忍睹。不好意思，但是peggy carter实在太无聊了，她做过什么哪怕稍微有一点儿有劲的事情啊。

真是笑死了，一帮人因为屁演技都没有的romola garai都快尿了。队长的人选更烂。garrett hedlund？真的？下一个是不是cahnning tatum？

 **thegreendot** 回复道：  
她做过什么哪怕稍微有一点儿有劲的事情？ **哎我不知道啊。也许比如说创建以及管理神盾局？或者监管整个重生计划** （注15） **？大概就这种事情吧。**

 **callinda** 回复道：  
哎，我更介意他们（Netflix和HBO都是）在队长还（重新？）活着的时候拍这些，他们只是在榨取他的名声和人气，因为他们知道这个肯定能赚大发，不管队长自己怎么想。

 **blueskies** 回复道：  
但他不是公开声明（算是吧）说他不介意的吗？他只是自己不会想去看，但他明白美国队长这件事大于他个人，而且基本也算个漫画角色了，所以他真不是那么在乎？

 **thegreendot** 回复道：  
对对，我记得他是之前上Letterman（注16）（没记错吧？）那次说的。不是原话，不过差不多就是那个意思。他还开玩笑说他要是有意见的话也太虚伪了，毕竟在第一部电影演美国队长的就是他，所以如果他可以一边拿着不好使的玩具枪射击一边在紧身过头的服装里出汗的话，又有啥资格剥夺别人的这个权利呢。 

编辑：没错，就是[Letterman](http://i.imgur.com/4JeOtyH.png)。

展开 **16条评论**

 **ammellies** 回复道：  
真希望这剧拍得够好，这样那些烦人的幼稚男就终于能闭嘴了，他们还觉得peggy carter就只是队长的女朋友呢，而不是共同创建而且管理了美国最有影响力的组织之一的女人。真是。

 

·

 

**rogersthat**

> 当然，在我特么身处大陆另一边而且穷到死的时候，[这个](http://idrilka.tumblr.com/post/87726116420/1-the-howling-commandos-from-left-to-right-pvt)就开幕了。当然了。
> 
> （不过还有：peggy carter的剧，赞！）

#这真是烂 #这真是他妈的烂透了 #我妹跟我说她要去看然后我差点就哭了 #jen是个穷学生 #美国队长 #steve rogers #史密森尼展览

 

·

 

（twitter.com）

 

 **史密森尼学会**  @thesmithsonian

最新的美国队长展览将于七月四日开幕 [bit.ly/1vNK8xu](http://idrilka.tumblr.com/post/87726116420/1-the-howling-commandos-from-left-to-right-pvt) #队长生日快乐

 

·

 

fight the land ( **fighttheland** ) 在 **cap_news** 中写道：

** 史密森尼的美国队长展览两周后开幕 **

大伙儿，史密森尼的美国队长展览还有两周就开幕了！他们的网站上有一些[照片](http://idrilka.tumblr.com/post/87726116420/1-the-howling-commandos-from-left-to-right-pvt)，艾玛，可一点都没叫人失望。听说他们有些全新的档案和速写本，还有从未公开过的照片，都是由已故的jones教授的家人捐赠的。 **我都激动得上蹿下跳了，你们都没法想象** 。而且。 **而且** ！他们邀请了lynn anderson在开幕当天发表演讲，这个我只能不幸错过了，因为我要和我女朋友去西雅图见她家人，但是如果你们有机会参加的话，拜托， **拜托** 一定要去。我听过两次她的演讲，那两次都是很棒的经历。

以及，如果这里有人住在华府附近，或者要来华府看展览的话，我在想咱们应该聚一聚，然后晚点再组团一起去，等人不那么多了再说（因为你们也知道最开始几天/几星期的队会排到波托马克河那么长）。所以如果你们想聚的话，跟我说一声，我就安排起来！（顺便，如果有人需要地方住，我可以给两个人提供沙发，只要你们愿意挤挤）。

标签：事件：展览，人物：steve rogers

——————————————————

98条评论

 **carrterrs** 回复道：  
队长会不会去啊？

 **fighttheland** 回复道：  
我知道他们已经邀请他了，但我不觉得他会去。感觉不像是他感兴趣的事情，因为，据咱们所知，他从来都不太喜欢公众关注，所以我怀疑他不会真想参与这个。如果这只是关于bucky barnes和咆哮突击队的话？他大概会排在第一个，给他们唱颂歌。但既然这个主要是关于他的？那就不太可能了。

 **thegreendot** 回复道：  
好棒！我超级希望他们邀请Lynn Anderson的，鉴于她的新书总体来说评价很不错（虽然有某些酸溜溜的人）而且也是近期才出版的，然后他们就真的请了！我曾经去听过她的一个讲座，那时候她还在布朗大学工作，她的演讲超赞的，所以我要诚挚地赞同Allie的推荐。开幕那个星期我也不在，但我很愿意晚些时候聚一聚，不过那应该就是我第二次去了，因为我完全无法控制自己，所以显然我一回家就要去看。不过不管这些还是来嘛。那些照片看上去太棒了——真的是Gabe Jones的收藏吗？ 

 **fisherkings** 回复道：  
对，其中的一些应该是。Jones的家人愿意把它们捐赠（借？）给博物馆真是太好了。我现在才第一次看到[最后那张](http://37.media.tumblr.com/497375686709b48860b52b28e49c43a7/tumblr_n6lt8h8NhO1qlq2m3o4_r1_500.png)，我的天，我的心要碎了。Barnes看着队长那样子就好像他完美无缺似的。

 **fighttheland** 回复道：  
别提最后那张照片了。别提了。

 **fisherkings** 回复道：  
我知道。这总体看上去就是个很棒的收藏合辑，但是老天啊。最后那张照片真是用最好的方式杀死了我。

展开 **9条评论**

 **blueskies** 回复道：  
我想去版聚！我八月初会去华盛顿，这时间如何？Allie，如果你还可以的话我正需要一个睡觉的地方。在那之前，我就要每天对自己一遍又一遍地说，你可以的，自己，你可以的。因为，妈的，经历过我上班的地方这堆破事之后我真得好好犒劳自己（老天啊借我力量吧

还有，是的，最后那张照片。我的天啊。

展开 **12条评论**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：homosocial，社会学概念，泛指同性（特别是男性）之间除却情爱关系以外的关系/互动，例如友情或师徒关系等等。此处参考了[这篇论文](http://tsa2012.thu.edu.tw/20121125papers/A4.pdf)的译法。维基百科：[homosociality](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosociality)
> 
> 注2：queer，原意是“奇怪的，奇异的”，在现代的性别/性向讨论中被重新释义，泛指一切除了传统男女两性/异性恋以外的少数性别/性向/性身份。维基百科：[queer](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queer)
> 
> 注3：hypermasculine，指一种非常极端的典型男性气概表现，经常强调身体力量（肌肉、壮硕体型）、攻击性、以及（对异性的）性欲。维基百科：[hypermasculinity](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypermasculinity)
> 
> 注4：heteronormative，性别/酷儿研究中的术语，用来形容一种常见概念——“异性恋是唯一（或唯一正常/主流）的性取向”。译法参考了[这个帖子](http://www.douban.com/group/topic/20300298/)。维基百科：[heteronormativity](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heteronormativity)
> 
> 注5：peer review， _一种学术成果审查程序，即一位作者的学术著作或计划被同一领域的其他专家学者评审_ 。维基百科：[peer review](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peer_review)/[同行评审 ](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%90%8C%E8%A1%8C%E8%A9%95%E5%AF%A9)
> 
> 注6：tinhatter，字面意义是带着锡制帽子的人，原指异想天开的阴谋论者（因为他们在西方的典型形象就是带着锡制帽子以防自己被政府和外星人洗脑），后被洋妞同人圈借用来指代狂热地相信自己萌的真人cp在现实中真的是一对，只是因为公关原因而不对外公布的人。我猜想这篇文的标题也许有一部分跟这个词有关系…… fanlore：[tinhat ](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Tinhat)
> 
> 注7：美国Fox电视台的新闻节目，亲共和党（反同）。
> 
> 注8：政治脱口秀节目主持人，亲民主党，经常在节目里嘲笑fox news……
> 
> 注9：<http://www.reddit.com/> 论坛形式的社交新闻站点，用户群很广，微博上不少流行的欧美段子都是从这个网站上翻译过来的。作者在此处提到它是因为上面有很多直男宅……想象一下国内的天涯。
> 
> 注10：haters gonna hate，网络流行语，呃，其实差不多就是翻译那个意思……
> 
> 注11：sexposition，sex（性）和exposition（展览）的合成词，指影视剧中进行严肃情节发展/对话/独白的同时，画面中还包括性和裸体，借此来吸引住观众的注意。此处暗指只要有队长出镜的地方，观众都会被他的身体所吸引…… 维基百科：[sexposition ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexposition)
> 
> 注12：Alexander Skarsgard和David Simon，分别是《杀戮一代》的主演和编剧。
> 
> 注13：海军成员+武术指导+演员，在《杀戮一代》里演他自己。
> 
> 注14：your faves could never，网络流行语，字面义“你最喜欢的那些人永远做不到”
> 
> 注15：Project Rebirth，让Steve Rogers变成美国队长的秘密政府军队计划。
> 
> 注16：David Letterman，美国脱口秀主持人，经常邀请名人做客他的《晚间秀》。


End file.
